random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochlum: The Video Game
Mochlum: The Video Game is a puzzle adventure game for PS3, XBOX 360, Wii, and 3DS. Plot Mochlum was having a typically random day in the park. Or the Internet. He was playing until his computer started growing. It kept growing until it was as tall as him, then it sucked him in! Mochlum appeared in.... IN..... the Nyan Cat Youtube Video! He rode Nyan Cat threw space and landed in Epic Planet! There, E.T. explained that the Internet Beast sucked Mochlum to space and that he must return to Earth. Mochlum understood that this was like Super Mario Galaxy, so he started his adventure through SPACE, to get back home and to destroy the Internet Beast! Mochlum travels from planet to planet until he recieves enough Planetary Emeralds to power a rocket ship back to his Galaxy. When Mochlum arrives at Earth he finds the Internet Reaction Core that holds the Internet Beast's evilness and destroys it, but it releases several internet beasts. Mochlum uses the memes to destroy them all then must fight the Leader of the Internet Beasts. After Mochlum gets out of the Internet and Space, he greets goodbye to ET, Nyan Cat, Meap, and Kirby. They leave and Mochlum celebrates the end of his journey by buying Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Levels World 1 - Mario Planet *Level 1 - Tutorial *Level 2 - Find Your Way Out of Bowser's Castle *Level 3 - Wait- we forgot to save Peach. Go back in and save her... *Level 4 - Find Rainbow Road *Level 5 - Do a Mario Kart Race *Level 6 - Fight Bowser! **The Emerald won is the Mario Emerald World 2 - Sonic Planet *Level 1 - Find Sonic in Green Hill Zone *Level 2 - Defeat Metal Sonic *Level 3 - Murder Amy *Level 4 - Murder Tails *Level 5 - Murder Everyone *Level 6 - Reserect Everyone **The Emerald won is the Sonic Emerald World 3 - Regular Show Planet *Level 1 - Find the Park *Level 2 - Get Jobs at the Park *Level 3 - Help Mordecai and Rigby Set Up the Chair *Level 4 - Destroy the Destroyer! *Level 5 - (Destroyer destroys Morecai and Rigby) ...dang.... *Level 6 - Undestroy Mordecai and Rigby **The Emerald won is the Regular Emerald World 4 - Phineas and Ferb Planet *Level 1 - Help Perry Get His Misson! *Level 2 - Fight Doofenshmirtz! *Level 3 - Build an invention with Phineas and Ferb *Level 4 - Destroy it so Phineas and Ferb get in trouble and Candace Fails *Level 5 - Go to the 2nd Dimension and save it! *Level 6 - Prank Major Monogram by using Perry's hologram between 3:30 and 4:00 **The Emerald won is the Platypus Emerald World 5 - Meme Planet Note: This planet is the most dangerous since the memes mind-controlled by the Internet Beast live here. *Level 1 - Make the Power Level OVER 9000! *Level 2 - Make All Your Base Are Belong To us *Level 3 - Save the LOLcats! *Level 4 - Save Nyan Cat, who got kidnapped! *Level 5 - Murder Smosh *Level 6 - WTF Boom Time! WTF! (boom) **The Emerald won is the Meme Emerald World 6 - FOOD Planet *Level 1 - I can haz cheezburger? *Level 2 - U HAZ IT NOW! *Level 3 - U CAN HAZ EATING IT NOW! *Level 4 - OKAY! (eats it) *Level 5 - Now can I have some soup or something? *Level 6 - No. **The Emerald won is the Food Emerald World 7 - Teh Lulz Planet *Level 1 - I HATE LEVEL 2S! *Level 3 - See, I SKIPPED IT! *Level 4 - BLURGSPAMTROLL!!!! *Level 5 - EPIC CAT FACE? WUT? =^-^= *Level 6 - MOAR! =^-^= **The Emerald won is the TROLOLO Emerald World 8 - The 8 Doesn't Exist Emerald *Level 1 - Doesn't Exist *Level 2 - Doesn't Exist *Level 3 - Doesn't Exist *Level 4 - Doesn't Exist *Level 5 - Doesn't Exist *Level 6 - Doesn't Exist **The Emerald won is the Nonexistent Emerald. World 9 - Depths of the User's Minds Planet *Level 1 - The Depths of Kh2cool's Mind *Level 2 - The Depths of Tornadospeed's Mind *Level 3 - The Depths of CompliensCreator00's Mind *Level 4 - The Depths of CCs and Cream's Mind *Level 5 - The Depths of Alternate Phineas's Mind *Level 6 - The Depths of Everyone Else's Mind **The Emerald won is the Mind Depths Emerald. World 10 - Earth Note: This is the final world since you arrived at Earth to stop the Internet Beast. *Level 1 - Find the Internet Reaction Core *Level 2 - Blow it Up *Level 3 - Stop the Internet Beasts that came out of the Reaction Core *Level 4 - Skip Level 5 *Level 6 - Final Boss **The Emerald won is the Finished Game Emerald. Characters Playable Characters *Mochlum - Main Character (Playable as Player 1) *E.T. - Main Character (Playable as Player 2) *Meap - Main Character (Playable as Player 3) *Nyan Cat - Main Character (Playable as Player 4) Helping Characters *Kirby (from Chicken Little) - Secondary Character (Tells You if New Mission is Available) Villains *Internet Beast - Antagonist *Shoop Da Whoops - Enemies *Asd4 Movie Characers - Enemies Background Information *It can go up to four player. *The game is similar format to Super Mario Galaxy except the player style is like LEGO games. *Each world has 6 levels. *All users from Wiki are seen in the "Depth of the User's Minds Planet". Sequel The sequel is Mochlum: A Random Journey, and it is made by MarioPhineas76. It is about Mochlum and his friends stopping Spongebob and Rated A For Awesome peoples from stealing his P&F stuff (because Spongebob is competition to P&F and Rated A For Awesome ripoffs it). Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games